Practice Can Lead To A New Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Violet works on teleporting and ends up somewhere else. Will she get back home? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover and my first Ben 10/Gravedale High crossover, so pretty please, be nice in the reviews. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Violet, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Gravedale High belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

 **A/N: I will freely admit that I don't know a whole lot about Gravedale High, so I ask politely, please be nice in the reviews on this story. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Practice Can Lead To A New Friend**

Rath came downstairs looking for Rachel, hoping to ask her a favor and saw her coming in the front door from work. "Hello, Rath," she said.

"Rachel, Rath was wondering if you would do Rath a favor," he asked.

"Sure," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you watch Violet tonight?" He asked. "I've been called in for a mission."

"Of course. Be careful, okay?"

The tiger alien hugged her and she returned the hug. Ever since Rath had become engaged and he and his fiancée had adopted Violet, he had become much calmer around them and the rest of his family, but if anyone tried to hurt any member of his family, he wouldn't hesitate to show the villains his famous temper. "Hopefully, I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," he said. "From the sounds of it, it's just that alien-rights advocate, Pax."

Rachel nodded. "Better go stop him before he releases some feral alien that can destroy the Earth," she said. "I know he means well, wanting ever alien creature to be free, but he doesn't much take into consideration that Earth is not the right place for some alien creatures to be free."

Nodding in agreement, the tiger alien let and Rachel turned around to find Violet right behind her. "Oh!" she cried out in surprise. The look on her face made her niece go into a giggle fit.

Rachel then recovered. "How did you come in here without your father or I seeing you?" she asked.

"Like this," said Violet and she disappeared and reappeared in the living room a second later. Whampire had just been in time to see it and he was amazed.

"Another new power, I see," he said with a chuckle. "You're full of surprises, Violet."

She giggled and got an idea. "I'll try teleporting outside the Mansion," she said.

"Be careful," Rachel cautioned.

"I'll watch for her appearance outside," said Whampire as he flew outside. The sun had set, but there were still a few hours of light left.

Violet then teleported away and Rachel looked out the window to watch for the little girl. Just then, Whampire came in, looking confused.

"Did she teleport?" He asked.

"Yes," said Rachel. "She's not outside?"

He shook his head and tried sensing little Violet's energy, but he found nothing. "Rachel, I can't sense her energy," he said worriedly.

Rachel was now in a panic. "Where did she teleport to then?" She asked. "She's nowhere in the mansion?"

"No," he said. "Let me check the Jocklin Mansion. Maybe she's over there."

He flew out to check the mansion that Rachel's three uncles owned. It wasn't too far from the Grant Mansion, but when he searched for Violet's energy signature, he couldn't find her. He flew back to the Grant Mansion. "She's not there," he said worriedly.

"I'm going to call Sergeant Williams," she said. "Maybe someone has spotted her."

He nodded. "I'll fly into town and search for her," he said.

"Be careful to make sure no one sees you," Rachel cautioned him. "We don't need two of you missing."

He nodded and headed out as Rachel called the Sergeant, who promised to keep his ears open and join Whampire on the search, asking Rachel to have her cellphone with her so they could call her. She agreed, hoping they'd find Violet soon.

* * *

Violet grinned as she successfully teleported, but didn't recognize the place. "Wait, this isn't outside," she said to herself as she recognized a hallway, but it was very dark, darker than what she was used to. Not even the Grant Mansion hallways were this dark.

She then found a room with a light on and went inside. "Hello?" She called out inquiringly.

Vinnie had been waiting for Sid to come back with the pizza and sodas they had ordered when he heard the inquiry and looked to see a young girl in his room. Wondering how a child got into his house, he flew down from the ceiling. "Hello," he said.

She turned to see him and recognized him to be a vampire and she backed away from him before hearing the door close behind her and seeing an invisible person carrying pizza and sodas. "Well, you're a bit young to be crashing a party," said the invisible person with a chuckle.

Violet backed up against the wall, tears beginning to fill her fear-filled eyes.

Vinnie moved a bit closer and the young girl whimpered, her tears now falling down her face. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "Don't be scared."

Sid set down the food and came over. "I wonder where she came from," he said.

Violet watched them both and felt the vampire's hand gently wipe away the tears on her face before he picked her up in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered again, more tears falling down her face and onto his shoulder. Vinnie looked at Sid, wondering what to do.

"She's scared," said the invisible kid. "She needs comfort."

He had never comforted a kid before, but Vinnie then remembered what his mother used to do and so began gently rocking the little girl in his arms, rubbing her back. It didn't take long before they heard her crying die down and lifted her head up from Vinnie's shoulder.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" He asked her.

She nodded and Vinnie suddenly noticed something about her. He sensed she had a powerful aura. "You wouldn't have powers by chance, would you?" he asked her. She gave him a look of surprise and nodded slowly.

"How did you know?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm a vampire, kid. I can sense stuff like that," he said.

Sid then took a closer look at her. "I've seen you somewhere before, kiddo," he said.

Violet looked at him and her eyes lit up. "You're the one that visited my aunts sometime back, right?" She asked.

He was surprised. "Yes," he said.

Violet then giggled. "They told me about that," she said.

Sid then snapped his fingers as he remembered where he had seen Violet before. "I saw your picture in the Mansion," he said. "So you're Rachel and Sasha's niece?"

She nodded and smiled. "Well, how about that?" Vinnie said before lifting Violet into the air over his head, making her giggle before she suddenly teleported out of his hands and appeared behind him, grabbing onto one of his legs and holding on as he jumped in surprise and she giggled again.

"What was that you did?" asked Sid.

Violet grinned. "My uncle Whampire called it teleporting," she said.

Vinnie chuckled and tried to move his leg, but Violet had a good grip on it. "Sid, I need some help," he said.

Sid chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got a trick up my sleeve that will work," he said and kneeled down by Violet before playfully, yet gently, poking her sides.

Violet let out a giggling squeak and tried to hang on to Vinnie's leg, but Sid began tickling her sides. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sid said teasingly.

Vinnie felt Violet let go of his leg and saw her grab Sid's wrists, but the invisible kid began tickling the small stomach, making her squeal a bit. "Aha!" Sid exclaimed playfully. "This little giggler has a weak spot."

Vinnie grinned and kneeled down beside them. Sid, seeing what his friend had in mind, began tickling Violet's ribs and underarms, making her giggle again while Vinnie started tickling her stomach.

Her giggles became laughter and she tried to teleport, but she laughing too much to concentrate as the two playfully tickled her a bit longer before giving her a break so that she could catch her breath. Sid then realized something. "Kid, do your aunts know you're here?" he asked.

Violet's face fell and she shook her head. "I was practicing teleporting and was trying to teleport outside the Grant Mansion, like in the front yard. Uncle Whampire was waiting for me, but I guess I didn't make it outside," she said.

Vinnie had an idea. "Sid, those two girls you met at the Grant Mansion. Do you know their number?" he asked.

Sid nodded. "Yeah, I've got Rachel's number," he said. "I'll give her a call."

* * *

Whampire had just come back to report that Violet wasn't in town and the Sergeant had also arrived to say that no one had seen Violet when Rachel's cellphone rang and she answered it fast. "Hello?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Rach? It's Sid," said the caller.

"Sid?" she asked and then remembered him. "Oh, Sid! I'm sorry, I've been…,"

"Worried about Violet?"

That question drew Rachel up short. "How did you know?" she asked.

"She's with me and a friend of mine, Vinnie Stoker," he said. "She told us she was practicing her teleporting, but missed her target and ended up at my friend's house."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Is she okay?" She asked.

"She's alright," said Sid as a giggling squeal sounded out in the background. "She's currently trying to escape a tickle torture from Vinnie."

That made Rachel laugh in amusement and relief. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. "Whampire and I were worried sick when we couldn't find her."

Sid gave a hum of sympathy as he saw Vinnie finally catch the giggling little girl. "Hey, we'll be there in a bit to bring her back," he promised.

"Okay, thanks, Sid," she said as she ended the call. "She's okay," she said to Sergeant Williams and Whampire.

"Sid. Wasn't that the name of the invisible kid that came here and scared you and Sasha sometime back?" asked Whampire.

"Same one," said Rachel. "Violet apparently teleported to his friend's house and surprised them."

Sergeant Williams smiled. "Ah, the Gravedale High kids," he said. "I've heard of them."

"You have?" Rachel asked in amazement.

He nodded. "They're upstanding kids," he said. "Oh, they like a little harmless mischief too, but they've never hurt anyone."

Just then, a knock came at the door and Whampire opened it to see Sid and Vinnie both there with Violet in Sid's arms. He let them both in and Rachel not only hugged Violet in relief, she also hugged Sid and Vinnie, the latter being surprised that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Why would I be afraid?" Rachel asked when he voiced that question. "You and Sid not only kept my niece safe but also returned her. I owe you both a huge thank you."

Vinnie smiled and looked at Violet. "Keep practicing, kiddo," he said with a wink. "And maybe try looking at the place you want to teleport to so that you don't overshoot your target."

She nodded. "Okay," she said and then hugged him. He returned the hug with a smile. Sid then ruffled the little girl's hair.

"And don't give your aunt and uncle too many heart attacks," he said with a chuckle. "They're already had one with their fiancées."

Rachel and Whampire gasped in mock offense and Rachel handed Violet to Vinnie before she and the Vladat playfully tackled Sid and tickled him in retaliation for his joke.

Violet giggled at the sight and hugged Vinnie again. "Can I come visit you guys again?" she asked hopefully.

Vinnie smiled. "You sure can," he said. "Just make sure your aunt or whoever's watching you knows where you're going so they don't get too worried. Better yet, bring them with you."

She smiled and nodded. "You got it," she said.

The next day, when her father came home, Violet told him what had happened so that he wouldn't be upset. He wasn't.

"But how about practicing in one of the training rooms for now until you've got the hang of it?" he suggested.

"Okay, Daddy," she promised.

And she would definitely do that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
